


In The Wee Small Hours Of The Morning

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: In the early hours of the morning when you can’t sleep, those are the moments when you realise exactly how you feel about your best friend Bucky.





	In The Wee Small Hours Of The Morning

Two weeks. 14 days. Or more accurately 314 hours and 17 minutes. That was how long it had been since James Buchanan Barnes had waved goodbye and headed off on the Quinjet for a mission with Steve. The two of you went off on missions without each other all the time and it’s not like this one was any different and yet… you stared up at the ceiling from your position on your bed and sighed. The compound was eerily quiet, the only sounds you could hear were your breathing and the faint ticking of your watch which lay on the other side of the room. Closing your eyes you tried to focus on the rhythmic sound in the hope it would lull you to sleep but no such luck, it just served as a reminder of the passing minutes, minutes without your best friend. 

Battered, bruised and exhausted Bucky slumped down in his seat, more than ready to head home. The mission had been grueling and he wanted nothing more than to be back in the familiar. He took out his phone and began to scroll through his photos, a soft smile appearing as your face appeared next to his, both of you sticking your tongues out for the camera. He thought the way your nose scrunched was adorable and the memory of your laughter broadened his smile into a grin. Yeah, he was glad to be heading home. He had been surprised by how much he had missed you these past weeks. It’s true you were close friends and he had gotten used to having an easy routine with you. Each morning you would meet in the kitchen for breakfast, it wasn’t a planned thing you just kinda fell into sync and he had found that if he didn’t see you at breakfast it threw the rest of his day off a little. There were your movie nights where you had tried to catch him up on all the important films he had missed over the years, sometimes insisting you rewatch one with the commentary on so he could learn even more about the story. There were nights where he had found himself tuning out to the sound coming from the screen, instead focused on you and the way your face lit up when you laughed. He thought you were beautiful and sitting curled up on the sofa with you, the only light coming from the television and highlighting your face, that was his favourite place to be. Checking the time his heart sunk a little as he realised you would probably be asleep when they returned, that he would have to wait to see you and he sighed causing Steve to look at him curiously.

You shifted position throwing your sheet off the bed with a huff. You had been tossing and turning for what felt like an eternity, sleep eluding you and images of your blue-eyed friend haunting your thoughts. During the day things were easier, even when you were tired. There was always plenty to do to distract you and more often than not you had followed Tony around which was beginning to irritate him making you do it even more. The memory of that afternoon crossed your mind and you giggled. He had finally broke when you had asked the millionth question about what he was trying to do and he had span around and told you that he wasn’t your ‘Bucky substitute’ and to go find someone else to quiz. The flustered look on his face as he tried to regain his concentration had been priceless and you had left him to it. His words had made you realise that you and Bucky spent most of your time together asking and answering each other questions. You had found out all about what life was like back in the day and he learned about pop culture and important things he had missed over the years. The one thing you never talked about was relationships either of you had or how you felt about each other. You were just friends, that was all right? So why could you not sleep? Why did you miss him so much?

Bucky and Steve headed down the corridor to their quarters in silence, not wanting to wake anyone. Buck paused for a moment outside your door and Steve stopped and looked at him kindly. “She might still be awake.” He whispered as his friend rubbed the back of his neck, a look of uncertainty on his face. Deciding to take matters into his own hands Steve sighed and quickly reached over and knocked on your door with a grin at Bucky before sprinting off down the hall. Bucks eyes went wide as he stared after his friend, not sure if he wanted you to be awake or not. These feelings he had been developing for you recently scared the shit out of him, what if you didn’t feel the same way? What if you did and he fucked everything up? He was just about to turn when the door opened in front of him and his heart leapt at the sight of you standing there in a vest and pair of yoga pants, your hair a tousled mess. “Hi.” He managed to say, a broad smile lighting up his face making him seem younger. “Did I wake you?”

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” You smile at him with sleepy eyes and stifle a yawn. Your brow furrows as you take in his appearance. “Jeez Buck, you’re a mess! Come in and let me help get you cleaned up.” Reaching out you took his hand and pulled him gently into your room ignoring how good actual contact with him felt. Sitting him on the end of your bed you headed into the bathroom to grab a flannel and some warm water. While you were gone he tentatively removed his shirt. It was something he had done in your presence time and time again as you patched each other up but for some reason this time he was nervous. Picking at his fingers he sat fidgeting until you returned.

Gently wiping the dried blood from his face your eyes roamed over him inspecting the array of bruises, checking there was no actual damage done and only when you were convinced he really was fine did you relax a little. Continuing to clean him up you avoided his eyes even though you could feel them studying your face with each movement you made. Lifting his metal arm to check down his side you felt him flinch a little and you quirked an eyebrow, your eyes finally connecting.

“It’s…you need me to move or…” there was something deep in his eyes, nerves or fear, you were unsure exactly what. 

“It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.” You assured him with smirk.

“Really?” he mirrored your expression and you felt the full weight of his arm hit you causing you to fall forward, resting your hand on his other shoulder to catch yourself. The air grew thick as you both looked at each other, faces so close the tips of your noses were almost touching. He swallowed thickly and ever so slightly tilted his head. You could feel the heat radiating off his body, his warm breath against your skin and you unconsciously licked your lips. “God, I missed you doll.” He sighed as he closed the gap between you. His lips were softer than you imagined and the kiss was a little hesitant at first but so tender. When he felt you sigh against him he brought his hands around your waist, pulling you forwards until you were straddling him. Your hands running through his hair as you sank deeper into the kiss and he became bolder, his tongue gliding over your lower lip begging for access which you granted without a moments hesitation. You only parted when you were both gasping for air. Resting your forehead against his you smiled and in a breathy voice you murmured, “I missed you too.”


End file.
